


cracks and cloaks II.

by FindingArendelle



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingArendelle/pseuds/FindingArendelle
Summary: “Elsa, I want you to promise me something.”Elsa squeezed her hand, nodding with conviction, already knowing that she’d do whatever it was that Anna wanted from her. “Of course. Anything.”“Promise me you’ll never leave my side.”An easy and open smile. “You’ll always have me, Anna.”“And you’ll always find me?”Elsa laughed while she wrapped her arms around her sister, “I will always find you,” she exclaimed without hesitation before nuzzling her shoulder, her smile buried in the warmth of Anna’s jacket.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	cracks and cloaks II.

_“I will always find you!” Elsa hollered across the garden, blue eyes dancing with glee as they followed Anna scurrying away from her. She had wanted to read her book, but Anna had successfully and effortlessly pulled her out of their room for a game of Hide and Seek. Elsa didn’t stand a chance. She never did, because wherever Anna went, Elsa followed without fail._

_“Ready or not, here I come!” Elsa grinned before turning around to face the wall, hands covering her eyes, “One, two, three, four…” she counted loud enough for her sister to hear, her smile growing wider when she heard a delighted squeal near the spot where their grandfather’s statue stood._

_Elsa chuckled. She knew her sister’s every move like the back of her hand – her hand that held Anna’s even while they slept. Together… they were always together._

“They’ve found Elsa. She’s in Dumbledore’s office right now with Snape and McGonagall.” More often than not, Anna perked up at the mention of her sister’s name. Her eyes would light up, constantly eager to know what the other was up to, a barrage of questions spilling from her lips like a broken dam.

But this time, Anna simply gripped her quill tighter, not even bothering to look up from her parchment. “Oh. That’s nice.”

Ginny blinked. Once, and then twice. She was sure that she clearly said Elsa’s name, and she was absolutely certain that it was Anna that she was speaking with, not some stranger who didn’t know what she was talking about. Anna continued writing in silence as Ginny waited for the expected follow-up questions, her friend’s uncharacteristic display of apathy causing her to frown.

_Her tears left a trail on cold cheeks. With her back hunched against her door, Elsa tried to breathe through her mouth, but the ice hardening at the back of her throat made it increasingly hard as her chest ached and heaved, tiny hands pulling at her shirt for purchase._

_Everything felt tight, tight, tight._

_Inhale. Exhale. “One… two… three... fou-”_

_“Elsa! I know you’re in there!”_

_For a moment, everything within Elsa stilled when Anna’s voice boomed against her door. Her little sister – so full of life, light, and stubborn love arrested all of her attention, that even the storm listened. The crashing wave of anxiety subsided, and Elsa could feel her lungs expanding once more, allowing air to come rushing in. Elsa loosened her grip on her shirt._

_There was a soft thud. Anna on all fours now - eyes and lips trained on the small gap in between Elsa’s door and the floor._

_“I don’t know why you keep hiding from me,” Anna spoke so gently and quietly that Elsa wasn’t sure if she was talking to her or herself, “But Elsa- ” her voice cracked at the mention of her sister’s name, and Elsa felt her chest seizing again, “I will always find you.”_

“Don’t you… want to know what happened?”

Anna kept her eyes trained away from Ginny. She hovered her quill over her parchment, not caring one bit about the ink dripping and staining it. In all honesty, she really didn’t know how to react. Of course, she was relieved to find out that Elsa was fine, but the details that she had heard about her whereabouts left Anna at a loss for words.

Elsa had left campus in the middle of the night to go to Malfoy’s manor.

Draco Malfoy – the very same person who kept giving her friends hell on a daily basis just because he enjoyed it. He was also the one person that Anna had punched in the face for calling Kristoff a mudblood in front of everyone. Anna truly believed that Elsa had not lost herself to darkness even though she was sorted into Slytherin... but why was she spending time with someone like him willingly? Why was she getting trouble and leaving campus so late at night? What were they doing? 

Anna felt her world tilt upside down, and she couldn’t bring herself to feel anything other than rage about all that had taken place. She would never know why Elsa cut her off, but to find out that she had been finding camaraderie in the company of people who were speculated to be Voldemort’s allies crushed her in ways she couldn’t even begin to process.

Voldemort killed their parents. Had Elsa forgotten that like she had forgotten her?

Ginny felt like she was miles away from Anna even though she was stood by the door, only a few steps away from where the other girl was, the growing distance between them palpable.

“I’ve already heard about it,” Anna said, a strange expression drawn on her face that resembled defeat. “I really don’t want to talk about my sister right now.”

Something within Anna had snapped, and for the first time, she allowed it to remain bent and torn. The light in Anna’s eyes was snuffed out, void and empty even at the mention of Elsa’s name, the sun that kept evading her and leaving her cold.

Ginny tried to probe gently. For the last time. “Anna… you almost lost your sister. Something terrible could’ve happened. Don’t you want–”

_“Elsa, I want you to promise me something.”_

_Elsa squeezed her hand, nodding with conviction, already knowing that she’d do whatever it was that Anna wanted from her. “Of course. Anything.”_

_“Promise me you’ll never leave my side.”_

_An easy and open smile. “You’ll always have me, Anna.”_

_“And you’ll always find me?”_

_Elsa laughed while she wrapped her arms around her sister, “I will always find you,” she exclaimed without an ounce of hesitation before nuzzling her shoulder, her smile buried in the warmth of Anna’s jacket._

“Ginny,” Anna cut her off, her parchment now completely drenched in ink. She took in a breath as her sister’s empty promises flashed across her mind, now distorted and broken like glass shattered into countless shards, its edges sharp and painful to touch.

So very painful that it made her bleed upon remembering each word that once gave her hope.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Breathe._ “I’ve lost her a long time ago.”


End file.
